


Nippin At Your Nose

by Xx_Jessica_Frost_xX



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad Writing, Cute, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Jessica_Frost_xX/pseuds/Xx_Jessica_Frost_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup nap on the couch while the fire roars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nippin At Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry about how short it is, this is my first post and I wanted to start small. I'm also super sorry that I'm not too got at writing.

It was Christmas eve and about ten til midnight, Jack and Hiccup were on the couch asleep, Hiccup rested his head on Jack's chest and was being lulled peacefully by the beat of his love's heart. Jack opened his eyes and looked down at the other with love filled eyes "Chessnuts roasting on an open fire..." he sang quietly. Hiccup opened his eyes groggily and looked up with a sleepy smile. "Jack Frost nippin at your nose" he continued and the leaned in and looked as if he were going to kiss Hiccup's nose but bit it lightly instead and let out a short laugh. Hiccup chuckled "You're a doofus, you know that right?" he smiled and rolled his eyes. "I know, I'm your doofus though" he leaned in and kissed the other softly. It was now midnight, Jack looked into Hic's eyes "I love you babe, merry Christmas". Hiccup replied "I love you too, merry Christmas Jack, you're the best present anyone could ever ask for" And in that moment Jack felt the happiest he has been in a long time, he knew he would never have to worry about being believed in again because he had true love and it would never fade. Hiccup was the only one for him and he knew he was the only one for Hiccup, he never had to worry about being lonely again.


End file.
